


Christmas Eve

by littlemisscurious



Series: Days In Our Lives [24]
Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, daddy batch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious





	Christmas Eve

 

“Daddy?”

A little reluctant to wake up from the wonderful dream I just had, I crinkle my nose, stretching my legs under the blanket at the same time ere I start drifting back to sleep again.

“Daddy, are you awake yet?”

Confused about where the whisper is coming from, I open my eye, the one which is not still squished against my pillow. Upon opening it, I am met with the beaming smile of my son, his ginger curls sticking out to all sides. “Morning Daddy,” he breathes and I have to smile inevitably. “Good morning, Noah,” I whisper back, lifting up the duvet so he can climb under for our morning snuggle.

Taking a short glance behind me, I realise that Charlene is still asleep and I leave her be for a little longer. “Today is a special day, isn’t it?” Noah’s breath tickles my skin as he mutters his question and I nod, looking at him lovingly. I let my hand glide through his curls, amazed by the twinkle in his ocean-blue eyes. “It’s Christmas Eve,” I smile. “Are you still helping me with the tree later?” Even before I finish my question, he nods vigorously, making me chuckle quietly.

A shiver runs down my spine shortly after as I can feel my wife turn around behind me, pressing her body against mine, her hand snaking around my waist until it comes to rest on my chest. Quickly, Noah presses a kiss onto it and I can feel Charlene smile immediately. “What a wonderful thing to wake up to. My two favourite men snuggled up in bed with me,” she mumbles, peeking at us over my shoulder. Grinning widely, Noah sits up and climbs over me, earning himself a quiet groan from me. “We are still going to Harrods today, aren’t we, Mummy?” Totally oblivious to my faint, though not entirely serious, groans, Noah slides in between Charlene and me. I marvel at his excitement over Christmas, the second one with his little sister, who, this year, is old enough to grasp what is going on around her.

Pulling him on top of her gently, Charlene kisses him lovingly, closing her eyes as she relishes his presence in her arms. “Yes, you are, sweetie. You and your Daddy are going to Harrods and then we’ll decorate the tree together and then we have to prepare the snacks for Santa and his Reindeers,” she whispers with a smile, our son listening intently. “Shall I go and pick some clothes then?,” Noah asks, whispering himself now and his mother nods wherefore he climbs off the bed and runs into his bedroom across the hallway. I look after him until he is out of sight before I look at my beautiful wife. “Good morning my handsome husband,” Charlene grins, snuggling up to me and I wrap my arms around her, breathing in her scent. “Good morning my gorgeous wife,” I smile, my lips brushing over hers ever so slightly until she pulls me in for a proper kiss; one of those that takes one’s breath away but one can’t care less about the lack of oxygen

***

A few metres away from Harrods’ side entrance I come to a halt, picking up my gorgeous boy thereafter. His eyes are still shimmering with excitement and he cranes his neck already to get a glimpse of this year’s Christmas windows. “Wow, look at that, Daddy,” Noah mumbles as we walk past the first window depicting a scene from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. The remaining windows all show scenes from some of the most famous and beloved fairy tales and, with his mouth slightly agape, Noah marvels at them all.

“That was nice, wasn’t it?,” I smile as we finally enter the shop itself and he nods immediately, his curls bouncing up and down. The floors and escalators are packed with people and I am glad that Charlene had decided to stay at home with Vivienne. With Noah still in my arms, I aim towards the aisle that would take us to the food halls while he already contemplates which flavour of macaron to get for himself.

“What about Viv, Daddy? Are we going to buy one for her as well?” Wiping a strand of hair out of his eyes I shake my head. “No sweetheart. Viv is a bit too small for that still. We’re going to get some for your Mum, some for you, some for Nana and Poppa and some for me, alright?” He nods understandingly, his hands resting around my neck. “But won’t Viv be sad if she doesn’t get anything?,” he wonders shortly after while I navigate my way through the crowded aisles of the food hall. “Maybe we can get her something else instead.” He seems content with my suggestion and as I wait in the queue with him, I can already see it in his eyes how he thinks about what to get for his little sister.

***

“Mummy, we are baaaack!,” Noah shouts as soon as we get home and I laugh quietly. “I think even the neighbours heard that, love.” He blushes a little ere he leaves his shoes by the door and runs down the hallway to the living room, the little present with the big pink bow firmly in his hand. With a smile I listen to Charlene’s words of welcome as he reaches her and I take my time to take off my shoes and put away my coat and scarf.

The house is filled with the scent of biscuits and cakes and I realise once again how much I love celebrating Christmas at home with my wonderful, little family. “Hello darling,” I smile lovingly as Vivienne comes crawling towards me and I pick her up to press a kiss onto her cheek. She giggles quietly, her chubby cheeks slightly rosy with excitement. “What have you been up to, hm? Have you been baking with Mummy?,” continue, holding her close as I step into the living room.

Charlene is sitting on the carpet in front of the sofa surrounded by gift tags and presents waiting to be decorated with the amount of ribbons and bows lying around. She smiles at me lovingly and I blow her a kiss in return. Wearing black leggings and one of my jumpers and with strands of her brown hair hanging out of her french braid, she looks utterly delectable. “Is there anything I can help you with?,” I ask quietly as I take my seat on the sofa opposite her, Vivienne balancing on my lap while my hands are safely around her, but Charlene shakes her head. “I already got my own little helper,” she winks at me, pressing a kiss onto Noah’s hair while he sits proudly on her lap.

“Alright Noah, you put your finger right there and I’ll tie the bow,” she mumbles lovingly and our son follows her instructions carefully. For a moment I watch them decorate the presents ere my daughter demands my full attention as she starts pulling on my curly hair. “Who are all these presents for, Mummy? And why did Santa bring them here so early?,” Noah inquires while I shower my daughter with kisses and affections. “They are for Nana and Poppa and Uncle Tom and Aunty Louise and their little baby Maggie. And because Santa doesn’t have enough room on his sleigh tonight because of all the presents he’ll bring for you and Vivienne, he dropped them off last night already.” He watches her attentively, nodding as she explains the magical appearance of those presents in our living room, ere she kisses him gently on the head. A happy squeal from my daughter averts his attention to us though and he laughs loudly and heartily.

 

Gently I place Vivienne on the fluffy rug when Charlene is finished with the presents. “Noah, would you like to give Vivienne the little present you bought for her earlier?” Busy picking up the remaining gift tags and the scraps of ribbon he looks up at me with wide eyes. “Oh yes, one minute, Daddy! Mummy asked me to pick those up for her.” Proudly, I press a kiss onto his head. “Take your time, darling. You’re such a big help. Thank you very much!”

“He grows up so quickly,” Charlene mumbles as she wraps her arms around me from behind, our eyes still resting on our helpful, little boy while Vivienne busies herself with the hem of my trousers. "I know he does. But he'll always be our little boy," I whisper, pressing a kiss onto her hair. A gentle smile on her beautiful face, Charlene nods and I turn her face up with the tip of my finger. "I love you. I love you so much. And I can't believe I am lucky enough to have you in my life and you've given me such beautiful, perfect children." A blush creeps up her cheeks and I can't help but hold her close and kiss her. "I love you, too, Benedict," she whispers against my lips ere we are interrupted by Noah's quiet voice.

"Can I give Viv her present now, Daddy?" Breaking away from my wife, I crouch down to his height to pick up my daughter and lift her onto my lap. “Look Vivienne, your brother Noah bought you something,” I smile at her and he holds the presents proudly out to her. “I think you might have to help her unwrap it, Noah,” Charlene mumbles, kneeling on the floor next to him now and he nods, tearing the paper away from the little pale beige teddy bear. His eyes light up as she grabs it and holds it close, pressing a sloppy kiss onto its head. “I think she likes it,” he whispers proudly and Charlene and I both nod. “I think she does. Thank you, Noah,” I breathe, feeling more happy and content that I have ever felt.


End file.
